The thorn is still part of the rose
by Dark Soda
Summary: Harashi is acting happier then usual and she meets up with some old friend? Whats with all the turn of events? Pleasse R&R Story is much better then the summary so please read! rated T for comfort!


-The thorn is still part of the rose- 

Okay Im sorry to all of those people who hate stories with added characters but I like them and I enjoy writing them so please bare with me and if you want to then you can give me ideas on what will or should happen next or how you like stories and ext. But anyways lets get on with the story shall we?!

NOTE: Any Italic font means that it's a inner thought

Please read and review

* * *

"It looks clear outside maybe I should go for a walk." Harashi said to herself quietly. 

It was a Saturday, one of the only days she got away from the host club and could actually walk around in girls clothing not afraid of getting caught. None of the girls from school were commoner as they called it. So none of them would be doing their own shopping.

Just as she grabbed her coat to leave her cell phone rang. She picked it up with a with a annoyed expression but hung it up with a slight smile. As she went outside and locked the door behind her there was a small crowd of people who she was rather too familiar with. She tried to avoid them because she had her own destination somewhere else.

"Ah there she is!" A blond haired, blue eyed, tall figure pointed out to the rest of them.

**_"Could they had come at a worse time?"_** She thought to herself.

"Hey Harashi where are you going?" The twins asked as she walked down the stairs.

"Im going out with someone for the day." She replied with a rather happy tone of voice.

"Mmm…and just who is this person? Some one I should know about?!" Tamaki asked practically towering over her.

"Umm…I don't think so." She replied back with a still half grin.

**_"My god why are they here? Can't I just have one day of peace?"_** she still thought but decided that it would have been rude if she left them after they came all this way.

"So can we come?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked at the same time.

She slowly exhaled then she finally said "I guess so."

They all jumped with excitement and followed her to a coffee shop about 2 miles from her house.

_**"I guess its true rich people do walk slow…"**_ Her mind was rather blank at the moment.

"So who is this person that we're braking our legs to meet?" Tamaki asked

"Hey you wanted to come." She exclaimed sarcastically.

"Yea. But I thought that we would of at least taken a car or something." He complained.

"-You wanted to come." She repeated over every thing he said.

"I just noticed that you've been acting different." He said now becoming serious.

"really?" She questioned. But before he could answer there was a strange person leaning over Harashi giving her a hug from behind and a air kiss. He was about 5 feet, slim, slender. He wore a red over shit that was unbuttoned and a black long sleeve baggy shirt under. With baggy jeans and wore a bandanna in his hair, Kind of like a girl tho.

"Who's this guy and why is he holding my daughter?" Tamaki yelled.

They both stood there for a moment then started to break out into laughter.

"Huh? What's so funny?" Everyone asked but Mori and Kyoya.

"Oh Im sorry My bad! Im Sota." The figure said with a grin and a giggle.  
The others stood there, stunned.

"Um…Ok what is your relationship with my daughter?" Tamaki asked knocking Sota off of Harashi.

"Oh we've Been together forever!" Sota replied with another giggle on the side.

"What?! Harashi how could you? You've been seeing another man? And he's like a shrimp too!" He said with his usual drama.

"Im sorry but-" Sota was saying but began to laugh again.

"What is wrong with him?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked in perfect tone with one another.

"Oh my! Im sorry but you have me mistaken!" Sota complained.

"Oh really! HOW?!" Tamaki yelled out of jealousy.

"This is how…Geese your slow!" Harushi said getting up and pulling on Sota's shirt to revel the two lumps on Sota's chest.

"Oh my…You're…a…Girl." They all said at the same time in surprise.

* * *

Well there you have it Sota is a girl...Suprise suprise!

Well I thought that there had to be a twist in there some where! lol!

Please Review!  
Thanks

P.S. This is not a Lez fict so please...lol! -


End file.
